Würgen
Kranke Scheißwelt. Was für ein Anfang, für eine neue Story. Mit gelangweilter Miene, sitze ich an meinem Laptop, während meine liebreizende Freundin schlafend im Bett liegt. Für richtige Atmosphäre ist gesorgt. Die In-Ear Kopfhörer spielen wahrhaft bösartige Musikerzeugnisse. Viele meiner früheren Freunde, die auch nur eines dieser Lieder gehört haben, hielten mich für...krank. Sie haben es nie verstanden. Wie auch. Sie sehen nicht mit meinen Augen. Hören nicht mit meinen Ohren. Und was am wichtigsten ist, sie empfinden nicht, wie ich die Welt empfinde. Doch ich schweife ab. Was will ich noch gleich schreiben? Eine neue Horrorstory? Für Menschen, die meine Schreibkunst nur mit den Augen lesen? Die nicht einmal zwischen den Zeilen blinzeln? Nach einem langgezogenen Seufzer und 'nem ausgestoßenem "Tze", zünde ich mir eine Fluppe an. Was soll meine Story eigentlich mit dem Anfang zu tun haben? Ich will eine Horrorstory schreiben und kein visuelles Genussmittel für psychopatisch angehauchte Vollidioten, die mein geschriebenes Wort einzig als Bestätigung ihrer fanatischen Weltanschauung anerkennen. Frustriert betrachte ich den zweiten Absatz. Ich glaube, dass ich allmählich den Spaß an der Sache verliere. Der gräuliche Rauch steigt gemächlich zu meiner weißen Zimmerdecke hoch. Das Lied wechselt. Von düsterer Horrorstimmung, zur reinen Dekadenzstimmung. Lehne mich entspannt lächelnd im Stuhl zurück. Nehme einen weiteren Zug, meines puren Nervengiftes zu mir. Sofort erfüllt mich eine arrogant-gute Stimmung. Lähmende Trägheit wechselt zu einem puren Rausch aus Motivation und Inspiration. Ein Blick zu meiner schlafenden Prinzessin. Ihr König erschafft in diesem Augenblick eine neue Kreation. Viele Stunden verbringe ich mit der Erarbeitung eines neuen Kunstwerkes. Eine nette kleine Story über ein Mann, dessen Morde einzigartig sind und...oh nein, mehr werde ich an dieser Stelle nicht verraten. Bin fast fertig geworden. Werde nur noch den Mittelteil nochmals überarbeiten und das Ende morgen neu schreiben. Ein Storytwist muss geschickter kommen und Suizid fällt da sicher nicht darunter. Mein Aschenbecher hat in den paar Stunden ordentlich Zuwachs bekommen. Mein Zimmer, einzig vom künstlich hellen Licht meines Laptops erleuchtet, ist durch den kopfschmerzerregenden Rauch bläulich verfärbt. Stehe von meinem knarzenden Schreibtischstuhl auf, öffne gähnend mein Zimmerfenster und leg mich mit einem zufriedenen Bauchgefühl zu meiner Liebsten. Habe richtig was geschafft. Meine Augen schließen sich. Ich erreiche das Land der Träume fast augenblicklich. Am nächsten Tag, weckt uns ihr scheiß Dreckswecker. Fühle mich, als wäre ich vor fünf Minuten erst eingeschlafen. Manchmal hasse ich dieses Konzept des Schlafens. Naja egal. Mühsam stehe ich auf. Sie muss sich fertig zur Arbeit machen. Meine wunderbare Natascha. Kindergärtnerin. Kein Job für mich. Arbeite als Autor. Reicht mir aus. Sammle draußen weitere Inspiration. Mit der Fluppe im Mund, wandere ich ziellos durch die, im Sonnenlicht gebadeten, Straßen. Interessanter Gedankensatz. Muss ich mir unbedingt merken. Der Verkehr an diesem Morgen ist, wie immer eigentlich, fast schon verstopft. Kann mir als Fußgänger egal sein. Habe für diese arroganten Ärsche, in ihren scheiß Umweltverpestenden Dreckskarren nur ein zynisches Lächeln übrig. Nach einigen, unbedeutenden Momenten meiner Inspirationssuche, setze ich mich auf eine Parkbank. Was nun folgt, gehört zu meinen absoluten Lieblingstätigkeiten. Menschen beobachten. Ihre vollkommen leeren, in die Gesellschaft angepassten Scheißfressen beobachten. Notiere mir nebenbei:"Nicht so viele Schimpfwörter in meine Geschichten einbauen. Könnte abschreckend sein." Ich höre jetzt schon meine Kritiker:"Oh mein Gott, all diese Schimpfwörter sollen nur seine Talentlosigkeit kompensieren, bla bla bla." Spucke angeekelt auf den Boden und stelle mir vor, dass es eine der vielen Visagen meiner Kritiker ist. An mir stolzieren so ein paar Teenagerweiber vorbei. Der Frühling hat gerade erst begonnen und schon beginnt die Hurenparade. Hätte ich eine Tochter, würde ich es ihr aber austreiben. Ob ich einen Teenysplatter-Roman schreibe? Schön mit allen Klischees: Gruppe Teenys. Alkohol. Vorehelicher Sex. Ohja...besonders viel vorehelicher Sex. Das kommt bei der notgeilen Leserschaft immer gut. Und ein Psychokiller, der alle abschlachtet. Viel Blut, Organe und all dieser Mist. Klingt gut. Hab ich irgendwie Lust drauf. Gehe mit einem breiten Grinsen nach Hause. Zeit, mich wieder an meine Story von letzter Nacht zu setzen. Beginne weiter zu tippen. "Willst du wirklich diesen Schund veröffentlichen?", fragt mich plötzlich eine mir unangenehm bekannte Stimme. Scheiße. Nicht jetzt. Ich habe gerade keine Zeit für diesen Scheiß. "Joe. Du wirst mich doch eh nicht los.", fährt sie fort. Schreibe genau auf, was diese körperlose Stimme zu mir sagt. "Genau, eine halluzinierte Stimme. Total kreativ. Das gab es ja noch nie. Wird deine Leserschaft garantiert zufrieden stimmen." Auch das tippe ich ab. Stelle mir dabei vor, dass ich diese beschissene Stimme, aus meinem Kopf in den Laptop fließen lasse. Vergeblich. "Nun ist es eh zu spät, es besser zu machen, also mach es noch schlimmer!", höhnt die Stimme. Ohja, ganz was neues: Ein Killer! Ein verrückter Killer! Ein verrückter Killer der Stimmen hört! Gabs ja noch nie! Schund, meiner Meinung nach. Plötzlich meldet sich meine Natascha vom Bett. "Hey, mein Schöner. Komm zu mir.", haucht sie herüber. Stimmt ja, sie liegt ja krank im Bett. Hat 'ne Erkältung oder so. Lege mich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihr. Unser Verlangen zueinander hat über die Jahre nicht im Geringsten abgenommen. Heftige Küsse. Dann verlangt sie, wieder etwas, was mich eigentlich zutiefst abturnt. "Würge mich, Joe.", verlangt sie lüstern und legt ihren Kopf zurück. Muss das denn wirklich sein? Ich seufze schwer. Was soll's. Wenn sie es denn will. Widerwillig lege ich meine Hände um ihren Hals, nur um dann einen gewissen, starken Druck auszuüben. Röcheln ist das Resultat. Meine blonde bebrillte Schönheit genießt es in vollen Zügen. Ihre grünlichen Augen blicken in die Meinen. "Fester, Liebling!", fordert sie. Das tut sie immer. Sie will immer mehr. Also drücke ich noch etwas fester zu. Ich bin ich der völligen Dominanzposition. Schaue auf sie herab. Sie erniedrigt sich vor mir. Mal wieder. Ich verabscheue es zutiefst. Aber hey... was tut man nicht alles, um Frau zufrieden zu stimmen. Wir verfallen daraufhin in ein wildes Liebesspiel, dessen Vorgang die Altersbeschränkung in die Höhe schießen lassen würde. Keine Ahnung, wie lange es geht. Als wir beide fertig sind und ich befriedigt an meinem Schreibtisch sitze, beginne ich weiter an meiner Geschichte zu schreiben. "Du weißt schon, dass sich dieser Zyklus schon eine ganze Weile wiederholt.", spricht die körperlose Stimme erneut. Ich seufze, stecke mir eine Fluppe in den Mund und genieße, wie die Sucht meinen Körper durchzieht. Natürlich weiß ich das, doch bin ich sehr zufrieden, wie es mit meiner wunderbaren Frau und mir läuft. Ich tippe unser Gespräch ab. Das wird sicherlich gut kommen in meiner neuen Geschichte. Kranke Scheißwelt. Was für ein Anfang, für eine neue Story. Mit gelangweilter Miene, sitze ich an meinem Laptop, während meine liebreizende Freundin schlafend im Bett liegt. Für richtige Atmosphäre ist gesorgt. Die In-Ear Kopfhörer spielen wahrhaft bösartige Musikerzeugnisse. Viele meiner früheren Freunde, die auch nur eines dieser Lieder gehört haben, hielten mich für...krank. Sie haben es nie verstanden. Wie auch. Sie sehen nicht mit meinen Augen. Hören nicht mit meinen Ohren. Und was am wichtigsten ist, sie empfinden nicht, wie ich die Welt empfinde. Doch ich schweife ab. Was will ich noch gleich schreiben? Eine neue Horrorstory? Für Menschen, die meine Schreibkunst nur mit den Augen lesen? Die nicht einmal zwischen den Zeilen blinzeln? "Siehst du, Joe? Der Zyklus beginnt von vorne.", wirft eine mir unangenehm bekannte körperlose Stimme ein. Scheiße. Nicht jetzt. Ich habe gerade keine Zeit für diesen Scheiß. "Merkst du nicht, wie du dich die ganze Zeit wiederholst?.", fährt sie fort. Schreibe genau auf, was diese körperlose Stimme zu mir sagt. "Der Zyklus hat sich jetzt nur...beschleunigt. Du hast gerade einige Stunden vollkommen übersprungen." Auch das tippe ich ab. Stelle mir dabei vor, dass ich diese beschissene Stimme, aus meinem Kopf in den Laptop fließen lasse. Vergeblich. Die körperlose Stimme seufzt schwer. Augenblicklich schüttelt es mich. Mein ganzer Körper beginnt zu zucken. Heftige Schmerzen peinigen meine Nervenbahnen. "Was soll diese Scheiße!?", schreie ich lauthals. Ich sehe, wie sich meine wundervolle Natascha aus ihrem Bett aufrichtet, mich anschaut und etwas fordert, was mich zutiefst abturnt. "Bitte würge mich!", haucht sie. "Nein! Siehst du nicht, dass ich Schmerzen habe? Hilf mir!! Bitte!!", Schreie ich meine Frau an. Sie starrt mich nur an. "Bitte...würge mich. Bitte...würge mich...Würge...mich...nicht...Bitte! Erwürge mich nicht! BITTE!!!", ihr Hauchen wird zu einem gequälten gurgeln. Die Szenerie verschwimmt. Was zum Teufel? Warum hat sie ihre Meinung geändert? Das Arbeitszimmer verschwindet. Überall um mich herum. Schwärze. Aus dem Dunkel erklingt ein schwaches, permanentes gurgeln. "Bitte...erwürge mich nicht..." Als ich meine Augen öffne, finde ich mich auf kaltem, steinigem Boden wieder. Sitze in eine Art...Zelle? Vor mir ein Mann im Laborkittel. Ein Klemmbrett in der Hand. "Glückwunsch, Joe. Sie haben ihren Zyklus durchbrochen. Ihre Rehabilitation, hier in unserer Anstalt steht nun nichts mehr im Wege. Ihre Frau wäre sicher glücklich, wäre sie noch unter uns.", erklärt der Mann im Kittel, notiert sich etwas auf seinem Klemmbrett und verlässt meine Zelle. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich jemals wieder einen Menschen gesehen habe... Autor: Lord Maverik Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang